


The Chad Family

by sgh0406



Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: TW MICHAEL
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-29
Updated: 2020-12-29
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:13:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,089
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28409064
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sgh0406/pseuds/sgh0406
Summary: Just a normal squirrel family, right? Wrong. This is not your average squirrel family. With themes of betrayal, heartbreak and secrecy this will leave you wondering "Why did I just read squirrel angst?"
Relationships: chad/karen, michael/being weird, squirrel angst/ us
Comments: 1
Kudos: 6





	1. Gone

**Author's Note:**

> I have literally no experience writing stuff like this so I'm sorry if it sucks :)
> 
> This is based on the conversation in Organick's livestream chat
> 
> P.S. December 29 is national Chad the squirrel day since Nick wanted to suppress our Chad talk yesterday by writing no Chad talk in his 2012 Minecraft calendar. <3

Chad sits on a sidewalk directly in front of a human house. 

_ It looks so warm and cozy in there… I wonder if I can quickly grab something to give to my family…  _

Suddenly, the door opens and Chad, without thinking, bolts inside. There are numerous shrieks from the humans and whacks of a broom to attempt to lock him outside again. Chad however, dodges the broom easily but he knows one wrong step could lead to his demise. He refuses to go back to the streets. If breaking into this house is what will save his family, it’s what he needs to do. Chad picks up a few crumbs off the floor and scurries outside. 

_ Where did it all go wrong?  _ He reflects as he sits on a tree branch trying to catch his breath.  _ I used to be the star lacrosse player at FURman and here I am breaking into a human’s house for food that won’t even be enough for my entire family.  _

“Chad?” A voice yells.

“Karen?” He yells back, still not moving from his tree branch.

“Chad please come back here the children are hungry!”

Chad picks up the crumbs he gathered from the house and runs back to his home where his wife, Karen and 7 hungry children stare at him hoping to get a meal.

“I-I’m sorry kids I only got enough crumbs for 6 of you guys.” Chad says sadly.

It goes quiet. The kids look amongst themselves to see who was going to be the one who has to find a different meal by themselves, although, they all already know who that’s going to be.

A scrawny squirrel named Michael steps up and says “I’ll find something else. It’s okay.” Michael quickly runs out of his family’s home without looking back. The forest is a scary place during dinner time but Michael knows his family wouldn’t mind if he leaves and never comes back. Michael was adopted 10 years ago. He was the only one left in the local orphanage and the Chad family felt bad that he was alone and adopted him. Little did they know how strange he was. Rumors spread around the children that Karen and Chad were planning to return him back to the orphanage but no receipt was given when they got him.

Brad, the first born, lets out a sigh of relief “He’s gone finally.”

The other family members laugh and sit down at the dinner table. Hours go by and there is still no sight of Michael. The Chad family normally does not get worried when Michael is nowhere to be seen but this time felt different. Suddenly, a loud wail comes from outside the home. Everyone’s attention turns to the front door but nothing comes through. Just loud bangs and screams of anger.

“What was that?” Susie says.

“Maybe it’s Michael?” Chad Jr. replies.

“That doesn’t sound like Michael…” Karen starts walking over to the door but hesitates before she opens it. She turns to Chad “Do you think Michael found out the truth?” 

Chad shakes his head but looks unsure. 

Loud banging on the door starts. Claws scratching on the wood and numerous hisses “I know everything…” 

Karen steps back in shock. Unable to speak or move.

“Let me in.” The voice booms.

Karen is too afraid to open the door. “Kids go upstairs with dad. I will be there shortly… I have a lot to explain.”


	2. The Truth Comes Out

“Kids go upstairs with Dad. I will be there shortly… I have a lot to explain.”

The kids ask no questions and walk upstairs. Anxious thoughts swirl through their minds. _ Is everything okay? What are they keeping from us? Are we going to die? Is Michael finally gone? _

Chad stays downstairs to talk with Karen privately, even though there were six worried children crowded together in the master bedroom. 

“Surely not-”

“Chad, we have to tell him eventually.” Karen keeps her eyes on the front door, refusing to look her husband in the eye.

“We should tell the kids first.” 

“But what if we get arrested?” Karen whips around to face him. Tears rolling down her cheeks, remorse in her eyes. “We can’t let them be parentless!”

“They won’t turn us in.” Chad looks away from Karen.

“Okay… Let’s go tell them. Hand me something to hold this door shut in case he breaks through.”

Karen and Chad slowly walk up the stairs. Karen stares at the front door while she walks up the stairs.  _ Why now? Our family is trying to get back on our feet and you pull this? Why now?  _

Chad opens the bedroom door to find Sad and Flad crying, trying to comfort each other while the others pace around trying to think of what might be happening.

“Tell us what's going on.” Susie says sternly. These past few minutes were tortuous for the kids and they needed answers.

Karen walks in the bedroom and sits on the bed. “A long time ago, when your father and I had just gotten out of college, we got into a slight dilemma with another squirrel couple…” She starts to tear up. “The situation escalated and things got out of hand.” 

The room goes quiet, everyone is unsure where the story is going but fearful on how it will turn out.

“The couple we were fighting threatened our lives and our belongings… and they looked very serious about it… so… we ended things before they could get to us... “ 

“You  _ killed  _ them?!” Flad gasped. Eyes wide, unable to comprehend what his mother was telling him.

“We didn’t kill them! They died due to complications after…” Karen buried her face in her paws. 

“What does this have to do with Michael going ham on our door?” Susie’s face was blank. Her expression was unreadable.

“Well, the couple had a 4 year old son… that was Michael. We didn’t adopt him because we felt bad that he was the only one in the orphanage… we adopted him because we felt bad about what we did.” 

Sad is shaky with shock. “Why did you keep this from us? You’re a criminal!”

Those words pierced Karen’s heart like a spear “I wanted to protect you.”

Chad couldn’t bear to see his family be ripped apart any longer “We need to deal with the monster at our door.”

A loud crash came from the front door. Crashing and growls echoed through the house. Nerves build up in everyone as the growls get louder and louder. He is coming.


End file.
